Friends on the Other Side
The Friends on the Other Side are malevolent evil spirits who grant potent magic powers in exchange for soul deals. They are usually seen aiding Dr. Facilier in his battles and are the secondary villains in Disney's The Princess and The Frog. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Switching Sides They first appear in the first round of the war, alongside the Doctor. However, they are contacted by Mok Swagger, who makes the a better offer. They then decide that Faciler has outlived his usefullness. They then turn on him, and send his sould to the Underworld, much to Mok's delight. Banishing the Demon However, their relationship with Mok is quickly strained as Mok begins his plan of summoning the Demon Gigantic. Seeing that Mok has gone way too far, they once again side with a newly ressurected Facilier. Then, using a powerful voodoo ritual, they send the huge demon back to hell, as Faciler evens the score with Mok. For the next duration of the war, they once again supply Faciler with magic items and shadow demons. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Feeding Time The Friends are present during the battle, supplying Faciler once again. This time, Faciler gives them a gift. As Faciler battles the punk-rock ghost, Ember McLain, Faciler uses magic powders against her which leave her powerless. He then sacrifaces her, feeding her essence to the Friends. Destruction The Friends are caught off guard after the battle, and are suprised as Mok himself invades the Underworld. Though they manage to scare off the Schlepper Brothers, the Friends are soon obliterated by Mok's newfound powers. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War First Victim The Friends appear as supporting characters in this tournament. When Odette makes a foolish deal with Doctor Facilier, the voodoo sorcerer performs a musical number, in which the Friends are preseneted, while at the same time transforming Odette into a white swan. Dr. Facilier and the Friends then warn Odette not to rely upon them, remarking the quote, "You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had". Capturing a King Later, Dr. Facilier's real master, the Horned King, sends his forces in a sweep attack against the Royal Council's members. During the battle, Dr. Facilier summons several shadow demons, from the Friends, to deal with King Morpheus. This attack proves to be a distraction for Morpheus, as Facilier sneaks up from behind and puts up another trick, as he surrounds Morpheus with dark magic of of the Friends, eventually capturing him and leading him to the dungeons of the Horned King. Monster Summoners Later, Dr. Facilier uses some of the Friend's residue magic, to unleash the feral monster, the Backson. Despite it's tries, the Backson falls to Avatar's magic. Category:Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Ghost Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Hades's Alliance Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Voodoo Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Babidi Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The Princess and the Frog Villains Category:Victims of Mok Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)